


Знакомство

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>чем ближе советник Трой узнает лейтенанта Дейту, тем больше за него боится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> текст - сплошной авторский размышлизм. Ничего из нижеописанного не было; Дейта уполз, Трой с Райкером, и вообще - мы все умрем. Но дайте помечтать.
> 
> Бета - kaiSSa666.

Знакомство Деанны Трой с человеческой культурой было сродни грому средь ясного неба. Она не успела еще ни увидеть людей, ни услышать их речь, но уже держала в руках написанную ими книгу. Очень старую, бумажную — таких не выпускали с два столетия. Обложка гласила: «Франкенштейн». Деанна отчетливо запомнила, как плакала, переворачивая страницы.

Знакомство Деанны Трой с лейтенантом Дейтой случилось год спустя. Усилием воли она заставила себя не заплакать во второй раз: создание будто сошло со страниц старой грустной сказки. В ответ желтые глаза андроида уставились на нее так, будто бы пытались выразить крайнюю степень недоумения. От этого взгляда больно ёкнуло в груди, но Деанна стоически спрятала свою боль подальше. 

Знакомство с причудами лейтенанта Дейты произошло в день, собственно, знакомства с лейтенантом Дейтой. Под причудой Деанна обозначила для себя вовсе не индивидуальность, а отклонение от нормы. Да и о какой индивидуальности может идти речь, если перед тобой андроид? В тот день Деанна по неосторожности вежливо намекнула, что лейтенанту Дейте следовало бы пройти диагностику на предмет неисправностей системы — вряд ли исправный андроид будет стоять перед зеркалом и учиться чихать. Проходивший мимо лейтенант Лафорж оскорбился и заверил, что Дейта функционирует нормально.

Знакомство с тягой лейтенанта Дейты к совершенству случилось на следующий же день. «Совершенство» они с Деанной понимали по-разному, так что провели не один час в увлекательной дискуссии на эту тему.

Знакомство со способностью нести ответственность за свои поступки Дейта словно бы откладывал до последнего. Если бы андроиды могли бояться, он бы боялся. Деанна с замиранием сердца наблюдала за тем, как он давал жизнь другому андроиду и как терзался целым ворохом сомнений, вынужденный его дезактивировать. Тогда ей стало страшно: Дейта горевал по своей погибшей дочери, но эмоционального отклика в нем она так и не почувствовала.

Знакомство с проблемой лейтенанта Дейты произошло случайно и лишило покоя навсегда. Невольно Деанна вспомнила «Франкенштейна» и снова тихо заплакала. Дейта, которого уже давно воспринимали как личность, а не груду микросхем, всего лишь хотел быть, как все. И не мог… Деанна часто представляла, с какой укоризной он посмотрел бы на своего создателя, будь он способен на эмоции. Дейта никогда не состарится и никогда не умрет, не познает боль утраты, потому что в его груди нечему болеть; он не будет утирать со щек слезы и не ощутит бессильной ярости. Но и никогда не узнает, что такое смеяться и любить, и не поймет, почему его так любят ближние.

С разрушительной прямолинейностью лейтенанта Дейты Деанна предпочитала не знакомиться на личном опыте. Достаточно было наблюдать за толпами несчастных, которым он пытался делать неуклюжие комплименты, более похожие на оскорбления. К несчастью, Дейта упорно практиковался в этом мастерстве, так как понимал — до идеала ему еще очень далеко.

С самоотдачей лейтенанта Дейты Деанна Трой не расставалась ни на секунду. Вряд ли на корабле нашелся бы еще один такой трудяга: ремонт, десант, исследования — везде Дейта в числе первых. Он работал на износ, мотивируя это тем, что он выносливее обычного человека. И хотя Деанна часто отмечала, что ему пора бы отдохнуть, она предпочитала не спорить — едва ли переломишь такой стойкий характер.

Знакомство с человечностью лейтенанта Дейты произошло при трагических обстоятельствах. Какая ирония: андроид, мечтавший стать человеком, поступил как самые смелые из людей, но так этого и не понял. Быть может, в тот момент, когда капитан Пикар оказался на мостике «Энтерпрайз» и увидел в иллюминаторе взрыв ромуланского крейсера, функционирование Дейты обрело смысл, но едва ли это облегчило боль утраты.

А теперь... У Деанны Трой будет целая жизнь, чтобы познакомиться со скорбью по лейтенанту Дейте.


End file.
